


Let’s Get Married

by Chailattelover



Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover
Summary: Naruto proposes for the sake of his shinobi.— Interconnecting one shots
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668382
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have two stories that I’m working on so I really shouldn’t even be thinking of a third but here we are. This will be a short story so don’t expect a whole lot.

“Hey, let’s get married” 

Sasuke snapped his head toward Naruto completely forgetting about the mission report he was reading.

“Come again?” 

Naruto turns to look at him, his bright blue eyes sparkling. 

“I legalized same sex marriage in Konoha last month and no one is stepping up to get married and trust me when I say there’s a lot of gay couples out there, for example Ino and—“

“You’re rambling again” Sasuke said cutting him off

Naruto sighs, “I think we should lead by example. I am the Hokage after all” 

“Have you lost your mind?” Sasuke asked, “Do you need to see a medic?” 

Naurto chuckles but doesn’t reply.

“We’re not even together” Sasuke continues

“So? They don’t have to know that. Besides, they think we’re together anyway” Naruto said shrugging his shoulders

“Aren’t you with the Hyūga girl?” Sasuke asked

“Nah, we broke up like three month ago. You would know that if you stayed in the village more” Naruto answered rolling his eyes. “Come on, Sasuke, I just want to boost their morale. They’re not comfortable being open with their sexuality because they’re so used to keeping it a secret for so long” 

“They’re shinobi. They’ll be fine” 

“Love is not something to keep quiet” 

“Are you even gay?” 

“Will you marry me or not?” 

“... Okay”


	2. Chapter 2

“This is Namiko reporting to you live from studio 8 here with the Hokage to get an exclusive scoop of his upcoming nuptials” The reporter states looking at the camera. She turns to Naruto with a grin. 

“Well, first off congratulations.” Naruto nodded in gratitude. “What made you decide to get married? We didn’t even know you were in a relationship again”

Naruto chuckles awkwardly, “Yeah well, since legalizing same sex marriage, I can finally marry the love of my life. I’ve always loved Sasuke and now I’m happy I can express it this way. I encourage others to do the same” 

Sasuke turns off the television in his living room and rolls his eyes. Within a week of Naruto “proposing”, he’s been getting stares, Naruto’s assistants keep asking him what theme he wants the wedding to be and the Hyūga girl literally avoids him everywhere he goes.

If he knew this was going to be such a huge thing, he would’ve said no. Why he even agreed is beyond him. 

It’s gotta be his eyes. He would agree to anything to keep those eyes sparkling. 

Sasuke knows he has a tiny crush on Naruto. It’s not even big enough to get jealous if he’s in a relationship or to actively want to pursue him. It’s not like he’s in the village often anyway. 

It’s just big enough to say yes to everything he asked for. 

God, he was an idiot. And now he was marrying another idiot. 

Is this what his life has come to?


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke lied. It’s not his eyes. It’s his smile.

He sat across from Naruto as they ate ramen at ichiraku’s and he happily spoke about how Gaara and the sand siblings along with the rest of the Kages and their entourage were planning on coming to the village for the wedding. They set a date for three months from now so they can properly prepare.

When he asked Naruto why they needed such a huge event for a sham wedding, Naruto’s smile dulled. 

“We have to make it believable” He responded. 

Did they, though?

“Have you spoken to the Hyūga girl?” Sasuke asked

Naruto stopped smiling all together, “Yeah. I went over to her house to give her an invitation. I still want to be friends you know? I just don’t think she’s ready for that, yet”

Sasuke could feel the jealousy creeping up in his heart. 

“Hm, well give her time. How are the rest of the Konoha 11 taking the news?” Sasuke asked. He didn’t really care but he also wanted to keep the conversation going

“They were happy for me. Ino claimed she knew we were ‘gay for each other’ all along.” Naruto rolled his eyes, “Shika just stared a me for a minute and walked away” 

“Do you think he’s figured out what you’re trying to do?” Sasuke asked

“I don’t doubt it” Naruto answered laughing


	4. Chapter 4

“Let’s move in together” Naruto suggest with a smile

They were on month two on planning the wedding and Sasuke had just finishing debriefing Naruto on his latest mission. He had just arrived to the village a few minutes prior and he was tired, cranky, hungry and not in the mood for wedding talk.

“Naruto..” He sighs

“Come on Sasuke. We’re boosting the morale here, remember?” Naruto said excitedly

“Fine” Sasuke replied and turned to walk out of the office.

That weekend all of Naruto’s stuff was moved into his house


	5. Chapter 5

“So Neji’s mad at me for getting married so quick after the break up with Hinata”

Sasuke rolled his eyes so hard he thought they would fall out of his skull. He never really liked the Hyūga prodigy. Even though Naruto beat some sense into him as he does everybody, Neji still managed to walk around with a stick up his ass. Then again, some would say he did as well.

“So?” Sasuke asked. Not because he actually wanted to continue this conversation. He could give a damn about Neji being mad but he knew Naruto cared.

“So, I’m afraid he’s not going to come. I want all my friends there. It wouldn’t be right if he wasn’t” Naruto answered sadly from the couch.

—-

The next day, Sasuke found himself looking for the Hyūga cousins. He just wanted to talk. Maybe. He’ll try his best not to raise his voice.

He found them both along with Hyūga Hanabi at the training grounds.

“Hyūga” Sasuke called. They all turned toward him. Hinata immediately started turning red and Neji scowled at him.

“We’re busy, Uchiha” Neji replied

“I don’t care about that. Will you both be coming to the wedding? For some reason, Naruto actually cares about what you think” 

“Why does he think we’re not?” Neji asked

“He says you’re mad at him” Sasuke replied. He turned to Hinata, “I know you’ve had a crush on Naruto for a long time and I understand things like that don’t just go away but please try not to make it awkward. Naruto cares about you all a whole lot and he’s sad about all of this which bothers me” 

Hinata’s jaw dropped and Neji sighed.

“We’ll be at the wedding, Uchiha” 

“Hn” Sasuke turned and left

Later that night Naruto came home talking about how Neji assured him that he’ll be at the wedding and will always support him no matter how mad he makes him and how Hinata invited him for lunch the next day. 

Sasuke nodded along as he made dinner for them both. 

“You didn’t have anything to do with this did you?” Naruto asked as they sat down to eat

Sasuke smirked in response.


	6. Chapter 6

Living with Naruto was... weird.

They had a routine. They would wake up early in the morning, train, shower and get ready for their day, eat breakfast and then head to the tower. 

After work, they would get home, have dinner, do their own thing for a little bit. Sasuke would read old Uchiha scrolls where as Naruto would check on his plants. Then they would shower and head to bed. 

They slept on the same bed. Sasuke lived in a one bedroom apartment and neither of them wanted to take the couch so they shared the bed.

It felt like they were in an actual relationship. They talked about each other’s day, cooked for each other and they already had the ‘arguing like an old married couple’ thing down.

The closer they got to the wedding, the more this crush developed. Sasuke would sometimes have a hard time paying attention to what Naruto would be saying because he couldn’t stop staring at his mouth. 

It’s not just on his end. Some days, he could feel Naruto’s lingering gaze on him and when their hands touched for whatever reason, Naruto’s would always linger. He pretended not to notice any of that. What if it’s all in his head? After Naruto did say they were only getting married to ‘boost the morale’.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, how soon after the wedding did you want to get a divorce?” Naruto asked suddenly as they got ready for work one morning. 

Sasuke shrugged his response. 

The wedding was a month away and most of the details have been sorted out thanks to Sakura and Naruto’s assistants. Even Shikamaru helped out a bit being the advisor and all. 

“Do you not care at all?” Naruto asked in annoyance.

“Naruto, you said that this was only to get your shinobis to feel more comfortable with getting married. Why does anything else matter?” Sasuke asked. He knew it was the wrong thing to say but he was getting pissed off. 

“Do you want to just call this whole thing off?” Naruto asked

Panic seized Sasuke’s chest. As annoyed as he was with it being a sham, he was sorta looking forward to walking down the aisle with the idiot. This whole thing being fake is really what was bothering him. He realized, he wouldn’t mind being Naruto’s husband and he did not want to get a divorce.

“I’m not going to ruin your plan. Leading by example is a good idea. Just don’t get your hopes up too high because we are shinobi. Getting married and displaying our relationship to the public can always be used against us” Sasuke replied. He walked out of the room and out of the house. He needed time to think. Feelings were annoying. Sometimes he missed the days where all he felt was raging anger. Those days were so much easier.


	8. Chapter 8

“Chocolate or Vanilla?” 

“I don’t like sweets” 

Naruto sighed, “Chocolate it is”

“Roses, Cherry Blossoms or Peonies” 

“None”

“Peonies, it is” 

Sasuke turned to Naruto, “Do Peonies even grow in Konoha?” 

Naruto smirked, “All flowers grow in Konoha” 

“...”

“Who will walk down the aisle first?” Naruto asked

“The groom” 

“We’re both grooms, teme”

“Then both of us”

Naruto sighed, “That’s now how this works. Someone has to be at the altar waiting for the other person” 

Sasuke took a second to think about it, “You have a parental figure here to escort you down the aisle” 

You’ve waited for me all your life, it’s time I wait for you.


	9. Chapter 9

Time seem to pass quicker than usual because the wedding was already in two days. The guest that were coming from outside of the village were arriving tomorrow. Last night, Naruto asked Iruka to walk him down the aisle over dinner. There was a lot of tears. Everything was already set up in the venue. 

And Sasuke, well, he couldn’t stop thinking about Itachi. Despite their many differences, if his brother was alive, he would’ve loved to have him as his best man. 

On the bright side, Naruto’s plan seemed to be working. It came as a shock to everybody when Neji and Shikamaru revealed they were together. Everyone thought Shikamaru was with Temari and he personally thought Neji was asexual. 

Apparently, Kakashi and Iruka have been together since Naruto left to go training with Jiraiya. That was a whole different era. They chose to keep it a secret because of Kakashi’s many enemies and only told Naruto to show their support for what he’s doing. They said they would never get married because they are comfortable with the way their life is. 

Ino and Tenten have been dating but everyone already knew that since Ino doesn’t know how to stop talking.

Sakura was still in love with him but came to terms with the fact that they would never be together. Thank Goodness for that. Naruto keeps talking about setting her up with Gaara and as much as Sasuke tries to picture it, he just can’t see it. 

Whatever, that’s Naruto’s problem. 

He wondered what his family would think. He knows Itachi would be happy for him but what about his mother and father? Would they be happy or angered by his decision to marry a man? A lot of people are for the same sex marriage law that Naruto passed but there are still people who whisper slurs when they think no one is listening. He almost knocked someone out the other day for referring to the Hokage as a faggot. He had to remember that he was in the village and there is a strict rule about causing harm to each other in the village. Something about Naruto wanting to keep the peace as much as possible.

The thing is, he was doing a great job. Yeah, there was some unrest here and there but they were truly living in an era of peace thanks to Naruto bringing everyone together. 

And now they were coming to his wedding.

He was so not looking forward to seeing the Raikage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Coming soon!


End file.
